girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Raffles
This page is for announcing and staging raffles and contests related to Girl Genius. The (first) Zumzum Raffle What is a Zumzum raffle. It is a game where in a prize is offered. The only guarantee given is that all those who are not selected to receive the prize will not receive it. This leaves a small chance that someone who is selected will receive compliments of Peter, Wikia's Content Production Manager an autographed copy of Girl Genius: Agatha Heterodyne and the Guardian Muse. There are two factors in being gullible eligible for the Raffle. 1) First you must perform a labor. In other words make a significant and worthwhile contribution to the scholarly portion of the site. 2) You must be contactable. This would mean having an account and an'' email address connected with the account. If you are selected to receive the treasure you must be willing to supply a mailing address.'' The benefit of your editing help is we will have a more useful site for GG Scholars everywhere. Hopefully you will stretch yourself and we will have more people who know how to add pages or do update maintenance as pages come out. The Foglios. Have. Not. Missed. A page update. Ever. The Prize The fine folks at Wikia (supposedly) have got their hands on an autographed copy of "Agatha Heterodyne and the Guardian Muse" that the winner of this raffle may or may not receive. How the raffle will run *The qualifying period is between now and the 6th of January 2012. *Choose an appropriate labor. **Update a section of the IX or X Chronology that has not already been updated. **Help create a cast list for XI or XII **Create a page for a new Category:Characters, Category:Devices, or Category:Monsters More items can may be added to this list as they are thought of. Or you may define and create your own labor as long as it improves the scholarly portion of our site. *Complete the labor while logged in. *Add your name to the Treasure Seekers section of the raffle using ~~~~ the four tildas. *Wait for the end of the contest. *If you are not selected this is all you need do. *The person selected to receive the prize will be contacted by Peter via email. They will exchange the necessary info and the treasure shall be sent by Peter on behalf of the mayor of Zumzum. *So that we all know how the contest came out the person who receives the treasure must report back and add their name to the Treasure Finders list. Details about chances *You may qualify as many times as you wish. This will not increase your chance of not being selected. I.E. One person, one chance. *Do not try to do all the labor yourself. Leave others something to do also. You may suggest useful things to do as well. *The purpose of the contest from our point of view is to increase the number of people comfortable with adding edits to this site. Plus to increase the valuable content of the site. That is the real Heterodyne Treasure. Treasure Seekers * Finn MacCool 14:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) *Tistur 01:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *LunaTheophila 16:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) * Treasure Finders *Found it! Arrived today! Of course, now I have an extra (unsigned) vol. 10 I'm happy to pass on to any seeker who doesn't have it and wants to send me their mailing address. LunaTheophila 23:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: nah, save the postage and use the extra copy to introduce people you know to the comic. Finn MacCool 12:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community